


Last Nite

by nana_banana



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Blindshipping, Both Atemu and Yuugi are responsible young adults, Drunkenness, M/M, One-sided Violetshipping, Past Recreational Drug Use, Puzzleshipping, implied thiefshipping, rated for language, rated for themes, well at least Yuugi is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_banana/pseuds/nana_banana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's three in the morning and Yuugi Mutou is sleeping. That is, until an incessant banging noise wakes him. Yuugi leaves the warmth of his bed to investigate, only to find much more than he bargained for right outside his door.</p><p>But in the end, Yuugi doesn't think he'll be complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hijo de la Chingada

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my pointless short fic.

Loud, deep, slow pounding roused Yuugi from his sleep. He faltered for a moment, groggily cursing the little elves that were jumping on his ceiling. He rolled over unsteadily onto his back, his muddled mind aching to fall back to the dark embrace creeping at the edges of his consciousness. The pounding came again. Banging through his small apartment and stabbing through Yuugi's blurred thoughts like a knife to the head. He groaned when he finally realized that the pounding was real and not little elves or a headache.

 _Oh, god, what_ is _that?_ he thought to himself, aggravated that he'd been woken. He turned his head towards the bedside table, his shadowed violet eyes squinting at the glowing green numbers on his alarm clock radio. 3:34 am, they read.

_Are you kidding me?_

Yuugi shoved himself up to a vague sitting position, scrubbing away the sleep still clinging to his eyelashes with his fists. He listened closely to the deafening, mysterious noise, brow scrunched in thought. The pounding faltered occasionally as though whatever it was wasn't entirely sure what it was doing. Yuugi just wanted it to stop so he could go to sleep.

“I swear to god, if it's the neighbors again...” Yuugi grumbled to himself, thinking of the large family who lived in the apartment next to his own who loved to throw big parties and blast loud, accordion-based, Spanish-wailing music until four in the morning or until Yuugi called the cops so he could get some decent shut-eye.

In the beginning, he had gone over to politely ask them to keep the noise level down. But after six similar ventures, he'd begun to feel like an ass and had proceeded to call the police and let _them_ deal with the neighbors. He ran a hand through his magenta locks, tugging on a couple of knots. He still felt guilty about ruining their fun, but at least now he didn't have to face them.

The pounding continued, more insistently, as though annoyed that Yuugi was taking so long to address it. He abruptly concluded that the pounding was coming from the entrance. Yuugi tossed his sheets aside and shuffled out of bed, confused. Someone was knocking. He frowned. It couldn't be _his_ door. None of his friends were rude enough to come 'round at three in the morning. Someone _had_ to be knocking on the neighbor's door and the sound was just reflecting throughout his own apartment. But, still, he made his way to the door, curious as to who exactly was rude enough to disturb half the apartment building with such thundering knocks.

He passed the kitchen, narrowly avoiding bumping into the edge of the dinner table and went past the quiet living room. He paused at the entrance, going up on his tiptoes to peer through the peephole. Maybe he could catch a glimpse of whoever was in the hallway. He jumped in shock. Wild, flaming red hair with blonde highlights filled his vision and Yuugi felt something sour turn in his belly. The exhausting knocking continued and Yuugi quickly unlocked and yanked the door open, a brown fist barely missing his face.

Bleary, wine-colored eyes squinted at him, narrowing with recognition. The man was taller than Yuugi by a head. He wore tight, black, leather pants that clung to every curve of sinewy goodness in his legs. Covering his toned chest was a black tank top, baring his sculptured arms for Yuugi's hungry eyes to take in. He had deep, ochre skin and slanted, high cheekbones. Yuugi's heart skipped a beat and he mentally scolded it.

_Not now!_

“Oh, is _you,”_ the amount of venomous distaste in the man's tone took Yuugi by sharp surprise. The strong smell of alcohol hit him even harder. He scrunched up his nose and waved a hand in front of his face to dispel the strong odor.

“Yes,” Yuugi replied tiredly with a yawn, slightly annoyed at the offended tone in the man's voice, “of course it's me. This is _my_ apartment.” Oh, how he ached to go back to sleep and leave the obviously inebriated man in the hall. He was too sleepy to deal with whatever this was.

“Why d's it have t'be you?” the man scathingly responded.

Yuugi bristled at the question. This wasn't the man he knew. This was someone he'd never had the displeasure of meeting before. He wished he wasn't getting to know him now. His neighbor's door opened and out came a short, irritated woman.

“Que pasa?” she asked, irate.

Yuugi raised his hand in an apologetic wave and motioned to his swaying friend.

“I'm so sorry,” he whispered to her, smacking his friend when he blew a raspberry at her.

“Niño malcriado,” she huffed indignantly before returning to her apartment, with a heavy thud of her door.

“Don't be an ass! _You're_ the one who came _here_ to _my_ apartment,” Yuugi grouched to his unwelcome visitor. He felt hurt by the man's glaringly unkind attitude. “Go away if you're so offended by me.” He let out a cross yelp when the man pushed past him and into his home like he owned the place, dropping something along the way. Yuugi flipped on the lights and turned to glower at his unwanted guest. The thing he had dropped was a blue and white striped cloth.

“Why can … – n't you jus' lea' me alone?” the man bemoaned drunkenly.

“Why are you even here!?” Distracted from the cloth, Yuugi yelled, exasperated. It was too early to be awake. Too late to not be in bed. There was a grown man in his apartment who was so drunk off his ass, his personality had done a complete 180 degree turn. He was rude, hurtful, and so very intoxicated.

The man wavered uncertainly in the hall before choosing the living room and wandering into it. Yuugi let out an irritated noise and closed his door with a mild slam. He didn't want to upset his neighbor more than his friend already had. It seemed as though he would have to accommodate the man for the night and find a way to apologize to his neighbor tomorrow.

Yuugi pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes and rubbed them harshly. He decided he would put the man to bed and get his answers in the morning. He desperately wanted to know why the man was being so hostile. He'd thought they were good friends! But it was way too late and Yuugi was in no condition to calmly and rationally seek his answers. His friend much less so.

The ironically sobering thought that drunks often admitted deep truths due to the uninhibiting effects of alcohol came to the forefront of his mind. Yuugi felt his eyes prickle and he took a deep breath. He would not contemplate that now. Sighing, he followed the drunk.

Said drunk was moving everything his hands came upon. He picked up a wireless game controller from a shelf and placed it on the coffee table. He pulled books from the bookcase, flipped through them absently and dumped them on a side table. He smacked photographs after staring hard at them. Yuugi felt his vexation increase.

“Will you stop _touching_ everything?”

“Why dun' you _start?”_ came the man's incoherent reply as he continued to wreak havoc on Yuugi's belongings.

“Let's just get you into bed,” Yuugi said, feeling more than a little defeated, forcing his aggravation with the situation aside for now.

“Ugh,” the man mumbled, “why _here?”_

Yuugi clenched his jaw.

_I'm wondering the same thing._

“Keep'n me 'ere,” the man slurred.

“No one is keeping you here!”

The man ignored him and continued to blame Yuugi on his imagined misfortune. Yuugi decided to ignore him. The man was out of his mind and Yuugi would not argue with someone who could not control themselves. He knew it was futile to even try.

He moved the coffee table to the side and pulled the cushions from the couch, his muscles protesting the various movements. As his supposed friend went on like Yuugi's own small, personal hurricane, he pulled out the foldout bed and even retrieved fresh sheets for it. When he was done, he pulled back the sheets and went over to the stumbling man. Yuugi steered the still-grumbling man to the bed and none too gently shoved him onto the mattress.

“ _Rude,”_ the man groused as Yuugi roughly pulled off his black leather boots.

“Asshole,” Yuugi bit out, throwing the boots to the ground in his anger. He didn't usually curse, but he felt like this particular situation called for some vulgarity on his part. _He_ was the one being inconvenienced. The man was basically taking advantage of his kind personality. “Sleep tight,” Yuugi hissed as he flicked the sheets over the man's disoriented form.

With a derisive snort, he turned on his heel and switched off the lights as he left. He retreated to his room, his anger receding as he walked. He felt so very drained and tiredly collapsed onto his bed. He didn't even want to cover himself from how emotionally exhausted he felt. His dearest friend –  _I guess not dearest anymore,_ Yuugi thought sadly, _I wish I knew why he hates me so much. Guess I'll find out tomorrow._

He glanced at his clock one final time; 3:48 am, it read. Letting out a tired breath, Yuugi pulled his pillow closer and curled around it, heart tight in his chest.

The sound of thuds in the hallway startled Yuugi and he lifted his head from the bed to peer into the darkness. He jumped when the man lurched into the room.

“There y'are … 'm sleep'n 'ere,” the man croaked as he made his way to Yuugi's bed and gracelessly fell onto Yuugi's much smaller body. Yuugi's outrage returned full force. He shoved forcefully at the squirming, hard body above him.

“Oh, my _god,_ go back to your couch!”

The man managed to pull himself over Yuugi and flopped down beside him, next to the wall.

“Urgh, 'm so tired of your fucking voice,” the man groaned.

“ _Get out.”_

Yuugi was done. Beyond done. His patience was shot, his emotions were frayed, and he did not want to deal with this anymore.

“Move o'er … you're takin' uh th'whole bed.”

“It's _my_ bed,” Yuugi said loudly. He was so close to sobbing. He just wanted to sleep and forget this. He wanted to be so very far away from this demon.

“I can't beh-lieve I 'ave t'sleep wi'you.”

“Get out, _get out, G_ _ET OUT! _”_  _Yuugi covered his face with his hands, clenching his fingers shut against his eyes. He could not believe this was happening to him. He did not deserve this. He was a _good_ person. _Why_ was he being subjected to this torture?

“Why 're you _sooo_ loud?”

“I'm going to kill you when you're sober,” Yuugi laughed, though it was more than a little hysterical.

“ _Still_ talk'n?” the man curled against Yuugi, molding himself intimately to Yuugi's body and Yuugi only had the impact from his shock to stop himself from hitting the other away from him.

“I'm _really_ going to kill you when you're sober,” Yuugi vowed seriously.

“God, go th'fuck t'sleep already.” The man's arms fumbled around Yuugi and pulled him closer until Yuugi's back was flush against his front. He nuzzled his face into the other's neck. Yuugi still desperately wished to punch him, dumbfounded as he was.

“I am going to make you _so_ miserable in the morning,” Yuugi promised as he fought the embarrassed flush from appearing on his face.

Snores filled the silence afterward. Yuugi was tense in the man's hold, fists clenched over his face. He knew the man would have a vicious hangover when he awoke. He honestly could _not_ wait. He was going to make his “friend” pay.

_You'll regret ever coming to my door, Atemu._

And with that vengeful thought, Yuugi relaxed in the other's hold and slipped into sleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Hijo de la Chingada = Son of a Bitch  
> Que pasa? = What's going on?  
> Niño malcriado. = Rotten child.
> 
> "Last Nite" is a song by The Strokes.
> 
> So that's the first part of this short story. Thank you for reading. Hm, any good?


	2. No Me Mientas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atemu is given a rude awakening. There's some slight angst. The past is remembered. Yuugi learns Atemu's deepest secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that it's been long enough and I finally gave this chapter its final touches. So here it is. I hope it's not too disappointing.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of past drug use (dubious consent on said drugs) and more alcohol abuse. Some implied Thiefshipping and one-sided Puppyshipping for those who are into that (you know, like me.)

He was angry, so very angry. Yuugi could not remember a time when he'd been angrier. His gut was clenched so hard that he was sure it had knotted itself into irreversible clusters by now, along with his fists that seemed to be glued together from how tightly he had curled them. Last night had been an interesting, albeit unpleasant experience.

When he woke, Yuugi had, at first, thought last night was a very disturbing dream. There was no way his good friend, Atemu, would do that to him. No way the man would be such an ass. They had been so close for five years; how could Atemu turn on him without warning like that? Yuugi scoffed and glared down at the man sprawled over his too warm body.

Last night _had_ happened. It was a real moment in his life that had come to pass. The proof lay atop him, drooling into his nightshirt, bronze arms squeezing him tightly, a heavy, uncomfortably hot, leather-clad leg thrown over both his own in a securing fashion. A soft snort left Atemu and Yuugi's ire piqued. He pulled the arms away from his body and kicked the leg away. Atemu did not wake and Yuugi glared at his obnoxious, sleeping form.

He left the bed and retrieved a pan and a wooden spoon from the kitchen. When he came back into his room, there was a villainous smile on his face. He had promised his friend his demise and he would certainly give it to him. Slowly, Yuugi approached the sleeping figure and stopped at the edge of the bed. Using the spoon in his hand, he pushed the blackout curtains aside.

_Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..._ Atemu threw a forearm over his eyes at the sudden, painfully-bright light. His stomach rolled disagreeably at the motion and he turned onto his side, away from the accursed brightness. He pulled his legs close to his body and used his other hand to grip at his pounding head.

But Yuugi wasn't done. He held out the pan before him and readied the spoon. Withholding a malicious chuckle, Yuugi began to beat the pan with all his might.

Atemu recoiled at the shrieking, banging noise, burying his face into the pillow as he desperately tried to shut out the sound. The loud banging continued and he cried out in pain. His stomach churned horribly and just when he thought he would throw up, the banging ceased.

He whimpered pathetically.

_God, I'll never drink again!_

“Aw, does little Atemu have a hangover?” said a sweet voice.

Atemu frowned. It was familiar, but it sounded _wrong._

“Is the noise hurting?” the cloying voice asked, “does it make your head ache? Does it make you wish you'd never drunk a single drop of alcohol? Does it make you regret pounding on my door at almost four in the morning?” – Atemu's stomach dropped into a swirling black void of horror.

_No,_ he thought, _please tell me I didn't_ –

“Does it guarantee you'll never get so” – and the voice dropped all innocent pretense, turning downright furious and – not to mention, deafening – “shit-faced as to come barging into my home at four o'clock in the godforsaken morning, babbling about how I'm apparently such a pain in the ass and then crawling into bed with me and forcing me to be the little spoon!?”

_Oh, my god, I did._

Atemu carefully unshielded his eyes, looking up with dread plain on his face. His stomach flipped madly inside him.

_Oh, god,_ no. _Tell me I’m dreaming._

Yuugi was glaring down at him with hurt amethyst orbs, incensed and rightfully so, Atemu suspected, if Yuugi was shouting the truth. He had come to Yuugi's home, disturbed the peace, and was apparently in Yuugi's bed. Atemu opened his mouth, trying to think of an apology, an explanation, anything. But his pounding head and his mounting nausea would not let him so much as think anything beyond the suggestion that he find the nearest toilet as quickly as possible.

Yuugi punished Atemu's silence by slamming the wooden spoon against the pan and Atemu winced. He covered his ears and whined in pain.

“Well?” Yuugi thundered, “Speak, you asshole! What the hell did I do to you to make you hate me so much? I thought we were friends! _Best_ friends, even!” Yuugi's voice wavered, his eyes shining with turmoil. Atemu had the ridiculous thought that this was the first time he'd ever heard Yuugi curse so much. And he was cursing at _him._ Atemu's stomach roiled with guilt.

“Yuugi...” But Atemu could not say anything more. Not without revealing a huge secret. Not without shattering everything they had. Not without losing Yuugi. He clenched his teeth.

“What?” Yuugi implored him and Atemu's heart wrenched in his chest at the sound of his distress.

Atemu looked away as the tears built up in Yuugi's eyes. He couldn't do this to him. Couldn't tell him. He sighed and looked back. _He should know._ Atemu opened up his mouth to speak and his stomach chose that moment to heave.

Slapping a hand over his mouth, Atemu sprung up from the bed, shoving Yuugi out of the way as he quickly clambered over to the bathroom. He only just made it. Atemu fell to his knees before the porcelain throne and jerked the seat up. He bent over and his body proceeded to expel the all the contents of his protesting stomach. He knelt for a long while on the cold, white tile, stomach heaving violently even when he had nothing more to purge. It felt like forever to Atemu's aching stomach, but it suddenly didn't matter when a tentative hand brushed his shoulder.

Atemu made no move to throw it off and the hand slid down to his back, rubbing soothingly. It was a ceasefire of sorts. Atemu was sure Yuugi would pick right up where he left off earlier once he showed signs of feeling less like excrement on the bottom of his shoe. He breathed raggedly, his headache throbbing worse than before. Beside him, Yuugi gave a soft, frustrated sigh.

“No matter if you hate me,” Yuugi whispered calmly, “I'm not mean enough to leave you to your own miserable devices.”

Atemu braced an arm on the toilet and leaned his forehead against it. He felt pathetically puerile. He was a grown man in a midst of a horrific hangover, throwing up in his friend's bathroom. His stomach no longer twisted, but it still squirmed sinisterly inside him, threatening to finish him off. He huffed a sigh and made a face when all that came from it was the stench of vomit. Grimacing, he leaned back and flushed the toilet. He wasn't a teen anymore. Why had he succumbed to this?

“You done?”

Atemu nodded. He was done … mostly, but he still felt like absolute crap.

“Think you can swallow down some pills and water?” was Yuugi's gentle question.

At the sound of water, Atemu swallowed dryly. He was really thirsty. But the scent of puke made him shake his head.

“Can I brush my teeth first?” he croaked. His throat hurt.

Yuugi's hand slipped from his back as he moved away and Atemu almost followed him to feel that hand comforting him once more. He stopped himself before he could, waiting as Yuugi began to shuffle around in the cabinet under the sink.

“Sure. I should have an extra toothbrush around here. I bought some when I threw out your old one because it looked so overused.”

It was a testament to their close relationship that Yuugi had even thought of such a thing. Thought of _him._ All of a sudden, his heart ached and Atemu's vision blurred. He quickly blinked the tears away, cursing himself inwardly.

_Dammit, this is why you don't drink!_ Atemu nagged himself, _You always get emotional when you're hungover._

Yuugi emerged from under the sink with a new toothbrush in hand. He wouldn't look at Atemu, but then, Atemu couldn't bear to look at Yuugi. He held it out and Atemu took it with a nod in thanks. They both stood and Atemu froze when he noticed the glass of water and the two white, round pills on a napkin on the counter. Guilt tore through him. He felt awful. Yuugi had shoved his feelings aside to tend to him after getting his initial revenge. Atemu let out a shaky breath as he stared at the pills. He didn't deserve Yuugi's kindness.

“I'll go make you something with bacon,” Yuugi said, still not turning to look at him, “take those when you're done brushing your teeth.” He motioned vaguely at the direction where the pills sat mocking Atemu and left him alone.

“I don't deserve you,” Atemu mumbled to himself as he tore open the toothbrush's plastic package. He wished he could tell Yuugi that to his face, but he was a coward. _Such_ a coward. He tossed the plastic remnants into the bin beside the toilet. His hangover was proof of his cowardice. _I deserve to be tied and dragged behind a vehicle,_ he thought viciously, feeling more than a little self-loathing trickle into his gut.

Bracing himself from the torrent of emotions welling up inside him, Atemu brushed his teeth with Yuugi's toothpaste. He then gargled Yuugi's mouthwash, took Yuugi's pills, washed his face in Yuugi's sink, and dried himself on Yuugi's towel, each action painfully reminding Atemu of the hole he'd dug himself into; the unnecessary pain he had inflicted on his best friend. The situation was eating at him. He was taking advantage of Yuugi. Taking what the other willingly gave for nothing in return because Atemu had nothing more to offer. He really was an asshole.

When he'd finally made his way to the kitchen, glass in hand, Yuugi was not there. The food, however, was almost ready. The eggs were done and the bacon was sizzling in a pan. It smelled wonderful.

He set the used glass in the sink, staring at the eggs.

_...that was quick._

Confused by Yuugi's absence, Atemu stood hesitantly in the kitchen. A metallic creak drew him away to the living room. There Yuugi was, fighting the pullout bed. Feeling even worse, Atemu crossed the room and gently moved Yuugi away with his arm. Yuugi, who would have usually protested that he wasn't helpless, backed away and watched him as Atemu shoved the capricious bed back into the depths of the sofa before gathering the cushions and placing them back where they belonged.

Yuugi did not stop watching him as Atemu moved the coffee table back into its place. He could feel Yuugi's stare. He always could. This time, though, Atemu wished he couldn't. All Yuugi's insistent gaze brought him was overwhelming guilt. He stood after making sure the coffee table was in its rightful place and finally noticed the disorder in the living room. He stiffened, shocked at the mess. Had he done this or had there been an earthquake while he slept?

Books lay on a side table and on the floor, pictures hung crookedly, others lay flat in places they certainly weren't before. The game rack had been plucked of its contents which were strewn haphazardly on the floor. A lamp was lying on its side. A blurry memory of disrupting Yuugi's things came to Atemu's mind and he flinched.

_I'm an even bigger asshole than I thought._

He made to pick up the video games when Yuugi's voice stopped him.

“Leave it. Come eat.”

Without further conversation, Yuugi left the living room. Atemu stood from his crouch and followed. He didn't want to do anything Yuugi didn't want him to do. He had caused enough damage to their friendship. He would wait until he was finished eating before he attempted to clean up the mess again … and that was only if Yuugi didn't kick him out first.

On cue, Atemu's stomach growled as he entered the kitchen and the heady scent of bacon enveloped his senses. He seated himself slowly, trying not to move too suddenly, his headache less of a problem than before, but still aching.

Yuugi turned off his stove and served the food, silent. He served himself orange juice and pulled a green bottle and a sports drink from the fridge. He popped off the metal cap of the green bottle with a bottle opener he retrieved from above the fridge. He tossed the cap onto the counter and placed the bottle opener back over the fridge. Then Yuugi took both the orange sports drink and the green bottle, setting them next to Atemu's plate. His expression was shuttered and he never once looked Atemu in the eye.

“What's this?” Atemu gazed curiously at the glass bottle.

Yuugi paused.

_Oh, my god, just shut up and take whatever he gives you, you goddamned moron._

“It's mineral water with lime,” Yuugi said after a moment, “My neighbor, Rosa, told me to always keep them handy whenever I felt ill. It'll help with your stomach.” He sat down across from Atemu.

The new seating felt wrong. Atemu didn't like it. He was used to eating next to Yuugi, not across from him. It was strange and felt like a barrier had been erected between them. With a jolt, Atemu realized that Yuugi was distancing himself and it felt like a stab to the heart.

_You might as well tell him,_ a nasty thought said as Atemu began to eat, _you're losing him anyway._

They never once spoke after the inquiry over the bottle. Atemu could feel his eyes prickling at the edges; the food was delicious as it always was. Yuugi could have been a jerk and added extra salt, but he hadn't. His heart swelled until it was stuck in his throat and he could no longer eat. He put down his fork and buried his face into his hands. He could not take this much longer. He was going to end up crying.

A tear escaped his eye and he bit his lip.

“...and there it is.” Yuugi put down his fork and sighed.

Atemu looked up at him with wet eyes, puzzled.

“I thought it was weird when you didn't start crying right after I started yelling at you. But … there it is,” Yuugi was finally looking him in the eye. And to Atemu's utter dismay, Yuugi's eyes also looked watery. “I only remembered after you went to throw up how vulnerable you became whenever you got wasted … it's been a while. Early college, I think, but I remembered.”

_Is that why you're being so nice to me?_

Atemu remembered those college days. That was where he had met Yuugi. They had been roommates then. The first time Yuugi had witnessed his vulnerable side, Atemu had arrived back at their room, drunk and in tears about something he didn't quite remember. Yuugi had taken it in stride and consoled him even though they'd been virtually strangers. The next afternoon, when he'd woken up, Yuugi had been there with a sympathetic smile and pain medication.

That had been when Yuugi found out that his emotional side didn't end with inebriation. His hangover always carried with it, a second set of baggage. But Yuugi had not faltered and been by his side, even when Atemu was crying about spilled coffee grounds. They'd been inseparable ever since.

“I'm not made of glass,” Atemu found himself responding, “I deserve whatever you feel like throwing at me. You could also literally _throw_ something at me if you want.” His voice was hoarse from where his emotions had grated into his throat. He could still feel them there, waiting to surge again at the slightest provocation.

“Beating you verbally or otherwise wouldn't satisfy me,” Yuugi whispered, “I wouldn't be able to do it anyway. What I did when I woke you up actually makes me feel really horrible –”

“Yuugi, no –”

“But telling me what happened yesterday might appease me,” Yuugi said as though Atemu had not spoken. “Tell me why – _how_ you even showed up here, drunk out of your mind and babbling hurtful things. Why did you even drink so much? I thought you didn't do that anymore.”

Their food lay half-eaten and forgotten. Atemu gazed at Yuugi with what he hoped was a calm expression and not the intense sorrow currently consuming his soul. Yuugi, his best friend, was as calm as ever, the only betrayal of his emotions were his tearful, violet eyes. He sat stiffly, hands held still by his plate. Atemu noted that his friend was still in his night clothes which consisted of a baggy, dark grey shirt (which Atemu strongly suspected belonged to him), and green shorts.

He sighed, bracing his elbows on the table and burying his face into his hands once more. He struggled to recall the events of the previous night. It would take a minute, but he wasn't one to forget what he did, even when he had drunk so much he'd had to get his stomach pumped at the hospital. The only time Atemu couldn't remember what had happened was the time he had taken ecstasy in college with Yuugi who hadn't really wanted to.

He had coerced Yuugi into it, pressed the small pill into his hand with a grin, begging him to take it until Yuugi had. He regretted it ever since. Yuugi had not held it against him, had _forgiven_ him, and Atemu had never again forced his friend into doing something he hadn't wanted to do. Though, strangely enough, whatever had happened had brought them closer instead of tearing them apart.

Atemu could still not remember what had happened. He had woken then in a pair of Yuugi's tight underwear, with a disgusting taste in his mouth, a thrumming headache, his muscles sore,and feeling incredibly thirsty. When he had asked for a rundown of the previous night's activities, to confirm what he suspected, Yuugi had laughed loudly and said he could not recall either, but Atemu had known all of Yuugi's tells and Yuugi's loud, nervous laughter told Atemu he had been lying.

However, even with the strong suspicion in his gut, Atemu had dropped the matter entirely.

The only reason he had left it alone was because Yuugi had not changed his attitude towards Atemu. He had been as friendly and playful as ever. The only thing that _had_ changed was Yuugi becoming incredibly body-conscious. He had immediately started dressing more conservatively and in the bathroom, even locking the bathroom door while he showered when he had never bothered to before. It had been a month before Atemu ever saw Yuugi in anything other than a turtleneck.

“Whenever you want to start then, I have all day,” Yuugi said, effectively interrupting Atemu's trip down memory lane.

Atemu lifted his head and clasped his hands together, focusing on Yuugi's drawn, pale face. His dark, purplish hair was in disarray, his blonde bangs hung limp and wavy. There were shadows under his pretty eyes. Every feature was tight with apprehension. Atemu had done this to Yuugi. His stomach clinched with more guilt.

“Last night,” Atemu frowned as he began his tale, “around nine, Bakura and Seto showed up at my apartment.”

“Together?” Yuugi looked surprised.

“I was just as shocked,” Atemu nodded, “But it turned out that my cousin's driver had almost run over Bakura because the idiot had fallen into the street.” At Yuugi's pursed lips, Atemu nodded again. “Yeah, he was already drunk when he arrived at my place. Apparently, Malik got fed up with him and kicked him out. Seto decided to dump him on me and tried to bail, but somehow, we all ended up drinking?” Atemu tried to recall why they'd started drinking. How had he gotten Seto to stay?

“Oh,” it came to him, “Bakura said Jounouchi got a girlfriend –”

“He did?! He hasn't told me anything!” Yuugi made to stand, almost as though he were going to find their blonde friend and interrogate him, but seemed to remember what was going on and settled down once again. “I'll call him later. Then what happened?”

“Well, once Seto heard that,” Atemu shook his head tiredly, “he went straight for my whiskey and started pouring out glasses. He shoved one into my hand and said we were both too sober to deal with Bakura.” Atemu shrugged. “I wasn't going to drink, but Seto wouldn't stop glaring at me, so I started drinking with him and Bakura just started drinking out of the … that _asshole,”_ Atemu scowled suddenly as he recalled Bakura drinking out of the bottle as though he had bought it with his own money.

“He owes me a new bottle of Johnnie Walker,” he groaned, “it was the seasonal one, too.”

“Focus, Atemu,” Yuugi waved a hand and Atemu looked at him with a wry smile. Yuugi always got him back on track when he strayed. It was one of the things Atemu lo –

“Yeah, sorry,” Atemu said abruptly, “so basically, we were all drinking and since Asshole Bakura took ownership of the whiskey, Seto grabbed the brandy. And then, when Seto was drunk enough, he started talking about how much he hates Jounouchi, which you know –”

“Means that he's so completely in love with him, that he doesn't know how to deal with it,” Yuugi waved an impatient hand, “yeah, I know. I don't understand why he can't just admit it to himself.”

“He's trying. He actually admitted that he was thinking about seeing a doctor for, and I quote,” – Atemu separated his hands to make quotation marks with his fingers – “'the funny feelings in his chest'.”

Yuugi snorted a laugh and rubbed at his forehead with his palm.

Atemu clasped his hands back together. He would have laughed as well, but he was beginning to recall the entire night. His amusement drained away quickly.

“After Seto started doing his own kind of emotional breakdown, I realized I was _way_ too sober to deal with two idiots complaining about their feelings.” He paused and looked at the table, unable to meet Yuugi's eyes, “I started drinking really heavily in order to get to that place where I could listen to them without wanting to claw their eyes out. Only when I got to that place, I got kinda … depressed.”

Yuugi seemed to still in the edges of Atemu's vision. He took a deep breath. Could he actually do it? Could he really tell Yuugi? Was it better if he lied?

“Don't start lying to me now, Atemu,” Yuugi said softly.

Atemu scoffed. This wasn't college anymore. Yuugi now knew him better than he knew himself at times. He wouldn't be able to lie. But he might be able to get by if he retained some information. Maybe, his friendship with Yuugi would be salvageable.

_I really don't deserve him._

“It wasn't a good place to be while drinking,” Atemu continued a little morosely, “I was a mess and even _Bakura_ wasn't drunk enough to not realize what was going on with me. He and Seto ganged up on me and … made me admit something I'd been keeping secret for a while.” Atemu carefully watched Yuugi's face. If he saw anything to indicate he was catching on, Atemu would change the conversation. So far, Yuugi only looked concerned; it made Atemu's feelings flare within him.

He recalled the look on both Bakura's and Seto's faces when he had screamed his confession. They'd gaped at him, astounded. When they'd gotten over their initial shock, Bakura had begun to laugh and Seto had looked at him with extreme pity in his usually cold, blue eyes. With more than a little shame, Atemu remembered starting to sob wretchedly. Bakura had paused laughing long enough to take off his shirt and shove it in Atemu's tear-covered face. Seto had patted his back awkwardly.

Atemu grimaced. His stepbrother, Yuusei, was right. He _was_ an embarrassment.

“I … might have started crying,” Atemu admitted, “and then,” he halted. Bakura and Seto had waited for him to cry himself out before dragging him out to Seto's town car where the driver waited. They had told the driver to take them to Yuugi's place. And when they'd arrived, the three had stumbled up to Yuugi's apartment where Bakura and Seto had propped him against Yuugi's door. He still recalled what Seto had said before the pair of schemers left.

“ _If you hit this door long enough, you'll get what you need.”_

“Those bastards brought me here!” Atemu ran maddened hands through his hair. He would get those assholes back for dumping him on Yuugi's doorstep. If not for them, he wouldn't be in this predicament now. “Oh, I'm gonna kill them,” he promised savagely.

“Not without me, you're not,” Yuugi said darkly.

Atemu nodded his assent. Yuugi would help and was the perfect partner for the crime. Atemu trusted Yuugi with his life and he knew his friend trusted him deeply as well. They would never betray each other.

“But before we kill them,” Yuugi said mildly, “mind explaining why you were so offended by me when you got here and continued to be an ass until you fell asleep?” He narrowed his violet eyes at Atemu who felt like shrinking out of sight. “Oh, and why you _spooned_ me? Because, I know we're close, but we've never done _that_ before.”

Atemu felt his face grow hot. He _had_ done that, hadn't he? Mentally cursing himself into oblivion, Atemu struggled to come up with an excuse. Something, anything, so that he wouldn't have to tell Yuugi the truth.

“I want the truth, Atemu.”

“Fuck.”

“Why do you keep thinking that you can lie to me after the shit you pulled?” Yuugi stood, palms flat on the table, expression fierce. “The truth, Atemu. _Now.”_

The words came unbidden, to his lips. They were pushed to the tip of his tongue by four years of secrecy. Four years of tiptoeing around the problem and never addressing it. Four years of suppressing every urge that had tried to claim him. Atemu could not hold the confession back even if he had tried.

“I'm in love with you,” he breathed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> No Me Mientas = Don't Lie To Me
> 
> So, I hope that was decent? Not what you expected maybe? Should I hide under a rock and never come out again?
> 
> Stay tuned for the final installment of Last Nite. Coming soon to Ao3. How soon? I dunno. Don't ask me these questions. I'm feeling uncomfortable. I hope you enjoyed? Bye bye now.


	3. Amor De Mi Vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter: Atemu has finally confessed. And now Yuugi reacts. Also, some sad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is it. Last chapter to Last Nite. I really hope I didn't fudge it up. 
> 
> Also, since it's so short, I have included a sneak preview to my Puzzle/Blindshipping version of Beauty and the Beast. (Title not yet decided.)

“...what?” disbelief was rampant throughout Yuugi's mind. Surely, he had heard incorrectly. He had hallucinated. It wasn't real. Atemu had not just told Yuugi that he loved him. Atemu had probably said something completely different. It had to be wishful thinking.

And still, the absolute joy the imagined words had brought made Yuugi's heart skip several beats, his blood warm, and his cheeks pink. He could only stare at Atemu's resigned countenance. Atemu was looking at Yuugi with miserable, ruby-colored eyes, lips parted in anticipation of his reaction. Yuugi looked down at that pleading face and his heart squeezed in his chest. Yuugi shifted uncertainly where he stood.

_No, he … did he just say that he's in love with me?_

“It's … it's not nice to tease, Atemu,” Yuugi said breathlessly. His voice was not his own. The whole thing felt like a dream. Like an out of body experience, where he was watching this happen instead of it actually happening to him.

On the other side of the table, Atemu stood, something like desperate hope shining in his crimson gaze. He slowly rounded the table and Yuugi's body turned with him. He faced Atemu as he came to stand before the other.

Atemu opened his mouth to speak and quickly closed it again, gulping dryly. The sound was loud in the quiet kitchen. He looked at Yuugi, meeting his wide disbelieving eyes, and sighed.

“You never showed an interest in me,” he said weakly, “so I kept my crush on you quiet for three and a half years before I realized that I was completely and stupidly in love with you.”

“Oh, my god, is that why you stopped sleeping over five months ago, even when our game nights went on too long?”

Atemu smiled wryly. That wasn't important right now, but he supposed Yuugi had his own way of dealing with shocking things. Atemu's smile grew with the thought. Even if he could, he would not change a thing about Yuugi.

“Yeah,” he said, “I realized then that three years was too long to have a crush on someone and I decided it was best if I didn't sleep over anymore so I wouldn't do anything stupid –”

“Like getting unbelievably drunk and barging into your friend's home?” Yuugi asked, sounding slightly irked.

Atemu nodded, ducking his head to stare at Yuugi's bare feet.

“Yeah, that's also a stupid thing I was trying not to do,” he said sheepishly, “I thought that if I got drunk around you after I realized how deep my feelings really went that I'd end up crying on you and telling you the truth.” He peered up at Yuugi who was looking rather weary.

Atemu's heart sank a bit. He almost felt like running. He didn't want to be rejected. He waited and when Yuugi sighed, his muscles tensed. He could only hope for the best.

“I guess I should be honest as well,” Yuugi finally said with a small smile.

“...you've been hiding something from me?” Atemu couldn't believe it. Yuugi always told him everything. They had never bothered to keep secrets from each other besides what happened on that one ecstasy-enduced blank. Nothing they told each other made the other want to be friends any less. Why would Yuugi have kept something from –

 _Hypocrite,_ said the nasty voice in Atemu's head, _You're the one who's been in love with your best friend for four years._

Yuugi gave him a shrewd look that echoed his thoughts and Atemu shrugged. He had good reason to keep his love secret. He had not wanted to ruin the beautiful friendship they had. His feelings hadn't been worth losing Yuugi over. Nothing was worth losing Yuugi. The very idea of it made Atemu's knees weak with fear and anguish. An unpleasant chill ran down his spine.

_I don't want to lose you. Please don't make me go._

“So … I've kinda,” Atemu held his breath when Yuugi spoke. Yuugi bit his lip and sighed, “I've kinda been in love with you too.”

Atemu felt like the very wind had been knocked out of him. He blinked. Incredulity. He felt nothing but incredulity, even as his heart _soared._

“What?” he breathed, “For how long?”

Yuugi now looked incredibly embarrassed.

“Since I met you?” he whispered, looking up at Atemu with apologetic eyes.

“...I think I need to sit down.”

Yuugi gently moved Atemu into his vacated chair and the taller man proceeded to place his head between his knees, taking deep breaths. His heart was pounding.

“Five years,” Atemu said raggedly, “you've liked me back for _five years.”_

“Technically, since I liked you first, _you've_ like _me_ back for _four_ years,” Yuugi chuckled.

“This isn't the time to be a smartass, Yuugi.”

“No, it's not. It's the time for you to finally kiss me like I've wanted you to do since I walked in that dorm room and saw you in a towel.”

Atemu snapped up so fast, he felt even more lightheaded than when he'd learned his feelings were reciprocated. He stared at Yuugi, who was smiling so lovingly at him. _Lovingly._ Atemu felt the blood drain from his face. He felt slightly terrified.

_Oh, my god, this is real. He likes me back and he wants to kiss me. OH. MY. GOD._

“I'm too hungover for this,” he whispered to himself, eliciting a snort of laughter from Yuugi which, despite sounding quite wonderful, hurt his still-aching head. He placed his head back between his knees, breathing deeply. “I'm going to throw up again.”

“Please don't, Atemu.”

He saw Yuugi's knees come down before him to rest on the tile. He felt Yuugi's gentle hands on his shoulders. Atemu's heart jumped in delight. He sighed. He'd been an idiot to think Yuugi would hate him for his feelings, but Atemu had been so very afraid of being shunned by Yuugi. He'd been scared to even think of Yuugi's reaction. The relief that swept through him was dizzying. Not only did Yuugi not hate Atemu for his feelings, he _returned_ them.

“Despite the fact that I'm still hungover and emotional, I want you to know that I'm incredibly happy and relieved that you love me, Yuugi.”

He felt Yuugi run a sweet hand though his disheveled, red hair. The touch was reassuring to his rattled state. The hand was followed by a soft kiss on his head and an airy laugh.

“Sorry. I couldn't wait to kiss you.”

Atemu reached up and covered the hand still on his shoulder with his own, his heart fluttering in his chest.

“Feel free to kiss me whenever you wish,” he murmured.

“I'll hold you to that,” Yuugi laughed again. It was truly a marvelous sound.

“How about you just hold me?” He lifted his head to see Yuugi's dazzling smile before he was enveloped in the warmest hug he'd ever received. Atemu pulled him closer, a grin pulling at the edges of his lips. His heart was leaping for joy inside him. Atemu wrapped his arms around Yuugi's back, firmly holding him as he sat up slightly. It felt so good to finally hold Yuugi like this with no fear or hesitation. Atemu melted into the embrace, tucking his face into Yuugi's neck. He breathed deeply, unashamedly taking in Yuugi's scent. He could smell soap and something else, something warm, maybe mangoes, but that was probably the soap.

Yuugi squirmed slightly.

“You need to shave,” Yuugi muttered.

“So do you,” he replied, pointedly rubbing his prickly jaw on Yuugi's neck, causing him to gasp and giggle.

“Yeah, well you need a shower.”

“Only if you join me,” Atemu replied boldly, placing a kiss on the pale neck.

“I think not,” Yuugi said playfully, trying to draw away from the embrace.

Atemu only held on tighter. He was definitely not ready to let go.

“But why?” he whined. He didn't care that he was whining. He could blame it on his hangover.

“Well, I'm still a little mad that you wrecked my living room,” Yuugi responded and gave up trying to move away, sinking back into his warm arms and resting his cheek on Atemu's shoulder.

“I'm really sorry about that,” Atemu said slowly, “I was angry that I was so tormented by my love for you that I took it out on you. You didn't deserve that. I'm a dick.”

“Yes, you are.”

“You didn't have to agree so readily,” Atemu said with a small pout, “You could have at least pretended a little.”

Yuugi laughed and raised his head, pressing his lips to Atemu's temple. His stomach flipped happily. Somewhere in the apartment, Imagine Dragons' “Gold” began to play. Atemu recognized it as Yuugi's ringtone. Yuugi made a second attempt to move away and Atemu grumbled.

“You can call whoever it is back later,” he reasoned. He still did not want to let Yuugi go.

“It could be important,” Yuugi tried feebly, though he did settle back down.

“They'll leave a message if it's important,” Atemu pressed and placed another kiss on Yuugi's neck.

“What if it's work?”

“You set a different ringtone for work last month, remember?”

And with that, Yuugi did not argue any longer. A few lines were sung before the song cut itself off. There was silence for a few moments and the song began again.

“I think it's important,” Yuugi said.

“No, it's not,” Atemu protested, wishing the phone would abruptly run out of battery and shut off. Well, either that or the person calling Yuugi should take a hike. It was really rude of them to interrupt something five years in the making.

 _How dare..._ Atemu thought, miffed.

It was when the phone began to ring a third time that Yuugi finally extracted himself from Atemu's arms.

“I need to see what's so important,” he stressed upon seeing the look of pure betrayal on Atemu's face. Yuugi sighed and then pursed his lips. “And while I do that, you need to clean up my living room.”

Atemu shrunk under the strict gaze of his … his what? Boyfriend? Yuugi and he had not talked about that yet. He didn't know whether he should bring it up or wait until the taste of bitter feelings from the previous night had gone away. Atemu nodded to Yuugi and the other gave him a brief giddy smile before leaving to answer his phone. Atemu looked in the direction of the living room, headache twinging harshly.

 _Better get that cleaned up,_ he thought with a sigh before standing to do just that.

He ventured into the living room, looking around at the disaster his inebriated self had left in his wake. He started with the games. Atemu had been to Yuugi's apartment so many times in the last year, playing these very games. He knew exactly where every single one went. He finished organizing them by Yuugi's chosen system of “fun-ability” and turned to the bookshelf.

This, he didn't know as well. He didn't usually read when he was at Yuugi's. The two had spent more time playing different kind of games or settling down to watch movies rather than read. In fact, Atemu didn't even read when he _was_ reading. When Yuugi was too busy finishing work to play with him, he had chosen books at random and pretended to read while really just watching Yuugi work. Atemu frowned at the titles.

_Where the hell do you belong?_

Knowing he wasn't going to remember where the books belonged, Atemu glanced at the books he _hadn't_ removed and decided to shove whatever looked similar beside them. He was putting away the last book when Yuugi came into the room, phone in hand, an uncertain look on his face.

“It's true,” he said quietly.

Atemu glanced back, raising his eyebrows in question. He went to start fixing the pictures and Yuugi looked at the floor, frowning.

“He really did get a girlfriend.”

Atemu paused.

“Who – not Jounouchi?” He asked and began to pick up the various frames from the ground.

Yuugi nodded solemnly.

“Yeah … Mai.”

Atemu dropped one of the pictures he was holding with a clatter.

 _Mai,_ he thought and his heart filled with sorrow.

“Said they were on a date last night and that Bakura caught them, so he called to tell me to make sure I heard it from him before Bakura had a chance to blab,” Yuugi said, “Apparently, it's been going on a few weeks.”

“...I'm not telling Seto,” Atemu said after a long moment. He wouldn't, _couldn't._ He went on with cleaning the living room and Yuugi threw himself down on the sofa with a grunt.

“Neither am I,” he replied, “I don't even want to be in the same room when he finds out that Jounouchi finally got the girl of his dreams.”

Atemu was arranging the pictures back on the walls and the tables beside the couch when he cleared his throat. He turned to look at Yuugi.

“Speaking of girlfriend...”

“Yes?”

Yuugi's eyes were closed. Atemu would have thought him asleep if he hadn't spoken. He finished with the pictures and began on the other miscellaneous items he had toppled over. How had he caused such a mess? Why hadn't Yuugi simply punched his lights out?

“This isn't what I was going to ask, but why the hell didn't you knock me the fuck out? I mean, I made a huge fucking mess.”

“I like your pretty face,” Yuugi said without hesitation

Atemu looked over to see Yuugi trying hard not to smile. He huffed.

“You're the one with the pretty eyes,” he countered.

“You still have a pretty amazing face, Atemu. All of you is pretty amazing, though.”

A light blush had crossed Yuugi's cheeks. Atemu felt himself flush, but the peacock within him preened. He was pleased that Yuugi found him so attractive. Atemu quickly finished cleaning up the rest of his mess and sat down by Yuugi's hip, bracing himself with an arm on the back of the couch.

“What I was really going to ask,” he started, unsure, “is … well, if you and me, um … we...” he trailed off. He wasn't very good at this. He hadn't dated much in the past four years; none at all in the past five months. His enormous crush on Yuugi had been too distracting. Atemu had always found himself comparing every one of his prospects to Yuugi.

None had measured up.

“Well, I'm not your girlfriend, if that's what you were implying,” Yuugi chuckled, opening his his eyes to look up at Atemu. They were shining, though this time they were not filled with tears. The tender look soothed any leftover worries Atemu had like a balm. He took Yuugi's hand with the one not supporting his weight and pulled it up to his lips. He pressed a kiss to each knuckle and Yuugi spoke again.

“But I will be your boyfriend, if you want me.” He squeezed Atemu's hand in return. “For however long you want me,” he finished almost solemnly.

Atemu leaned down, a soft twist to his lips as he responded.

“Promise me that because I want you forever.”

Yuugi blinked, momentarily stunned, before a rapturous grin split his face.

“You're such a romantic,” Yuugi said, “But alright, we'll just have to stay together forever,” he said before leaning up to meet Atemu in an amorous kiss. He pulled away a moment later with a mischievous smirk on his lips. “Also,” he said, “you owe my neighbor an apology for blowing a raspberry at her last night.”

When Atemu closed his eyes and groaned in embarrassment, Yuugi laughed.

“Tell me I didn't actually make an ass out of myself and that last night was just a nightmare,” Atemu pleaded.

Yuugi pulled him close, his mouth threatening to split his face with how hard he was smiling.

“Not a nightmare,” Yuugi said without sympathy, “but I wouldn't change it.”

Atemu looked at him with slight puzzlement. He asked, “Why is that?”

Yuugi reached up to cup Atemu's cheek and his eyes softened, their violet hue glistening fondly.

“It got me you,” Yuugi said simply and kissed Atemu once more, knowing deep in his heart that he would never regret last night.

 

**The End**

* * *

 

_And now, here's the small excerpt from my version of Beauty and the Beast:_

* * *

“Where are they!?”

All fell silent as Yuugi stormed into the room, looking angrier than anyone had ever seen. The king finally looked up and his hand closed around the ring. He gazed at Yuugi with disinterest and motioned for wine.

“Where. Are. They?” Yuugi repeated.

The king sipped at his wine and raised an eyebrow.

“Who?”

“You know who!” Yuugi shouted and he could see that the priests looked uncomfortable with his yelling and the guards were tensed to take him down should he attack. “My people! My guards! My servants! My advisers! What did you do to them?!”

The king looked away from Yuugi and drained his cup, motioning for more. He swished the liquid around, gazing at it pensively. He did not look at Yuugi when he spoke again.

“Oh, them.”

When the king said nothing more, Yuugi stepped forward and the guards shifted threateningly. Atemu waved them down with an uncaring hand, as though Yuugi were not a threat.

This only angered Yuugi more.

Atemu motioned to Seto and the priest came forth with a low bow, holding it. Atemu stood from his throne almost lazily and drank deeply from his wine before holding it out.

A servant quickly took the cup and Atemu moved his hands behind his back, posture perfect as he looked to his cousin.

“Tell me, priest, what happened to this little boy’s entourage?”

Seto finally came up from his bow and he visibly grimaced, yet Atemu said nothing of it. Seto cleared his face and spoke in his usual strict monotone.

“They are imprisoned as per your orders, my king.”

Yuugi stiffened in deep alarm.

 _Imprisoned?_ he thought, dazed,  _how can they be imprisoned?_

Before Yuugi could come out of his shock, Atemu nodded to his priest before waving Seto back to his place on the sidelines. Seto went almost happily, seemingly anxious to keep away from whatever the king would do next.

“Ah,” the pharaoh said, his face void of expression, “that’s right. I had them all thrown in prison.”

Yuugi snapped out of his shock and snarled.

“You promised no harm would come to me! You said I could leave whenever I wanted!”

Seto cast a sneer in Yuugi’s direction, as though he could not believe Yuugi’s foolish ideas.

Atemu still gave no emotion and nodded.

“Indeed, young one, you are correct.”

“Then why are my people in prison!?”

“Your people are not _you.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Amor de Mi Vida = Love of My Life
> 
> Okay, so how was that ending huh? (Please tell me I didn't let you down.)
> 
> And what did you think of the Beauty and the Beast snippet? Any potential? I'm considering just letting it sit on my computer, so let me know if you like it. That way I know whether to keep it going or abandon it entirely (since I have about a dozen other stories I'm also writing).

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Hijo de la Chingada = Son of a Bitch  
> Que pasa? = What's going on?  
> Niño malcriado. = Rotten child.
> 
> "Last Nite" is a song by The Strokes.
> 
> So that's the first part of this short story. Thank you for reading. Hm, any good?
> 
> Follow me on twitter [@nanadanonini](https://twitter.com/nanadanonini)! I post writing updates, life tidbits, line excerpts, and more! It's also great to let y'all know if I'm delaying a chapter update! You can also interact with me. ♡


End file.
